


Tale of Adelaide

by Seven_Artemis



Series: Tale of Adelaide [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Brothers, College, Confident original character, Demons, Devildom, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s called the Kyvernítis, Love, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Potions, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments, Warnings May Change, Witches, lucifer is hot, original race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Artemis/pseuds/Seven_Artemis
Summary: Everyone always say life is unexpected. What happened that day was a surprise for Adelaide. But she wasn’t someone who would let others simply string her around; she plans to enjoy life to the fullest in both the human world and Devildom.~~~A 21-year-old actress who is known as one of the top actresses became an exchange student in Devildom. She isn’t your typical generic MC; she doesn’t tolerate insults or being ignored, her family holds a huge secret, and she’s pretty cunning and responds to flirts by flirting back.Watch how she ends up getting several demons, an angel, and a sorcerer to fall in love with her by accident. Oh, well but the sorcerer is already in love with her.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Tale of Adelaide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609162
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any characters other than my OCs. That credit goes to Shall we Date?: Obey Me. It’s a fun game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Has been edited on June 6, 2020*

"Mm...” A young woman stirred in her sleep and rolled over to avoid the sunlight hitting her eyes. It was a serene morning in an area away from the hustle and bustle of the cities and most residents in the area would be getting ready for the day by this point. However, our female protagonist was quite insistent on remaining in the comforts of her bed and enjoying her beauty sleep. She snuggled into her pillow under the comforts of her blanket, blissfully dreaming about her family.

The serene and peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by a set of two knocks on the door and a voice from the other side saying, “my lady, it’s time to wake up.” Unfortunately for the sleeping beauty, there exists a monster who dared to wake her up from her precious dreamworld.

After receiving no reply, a young man with silver hair walked into the room and stood by the bedside watching as the female smooshed her face in her pillow. “Adelaide,” his tone was firm, warning her of the consequences if she didn’t listen to his words. Out of pure survival instinct, she groggily sat up and rubbed at her eye. Her plum-colored hair was tangled and messy from her sleep and her azure blue eyes were barely open. One strap of her satin camisole fell off her slim shoulders as she let out a cute cat-like yawn.

Having gotten used to this over the course of several years, he glided around the room with ease. He handed her a cup of Tieguanyin Oolong Tea, went through her closet and picked out a simple casual outfit for her based on the weather and her plans for the day. 

”I’ll see you later then, my dear lady.” He kissed her forehead and left the room, signaling a maid to enter and assist the half-asleep female get ready for the day. Adelaide’s head was already bobbing as she fought the drowsiness. Despite that, her hands remained steady and kept the tea from spilling. The maid guided her to sit in a chair and after failing to tame Adelaide’s hair (as always) and applying light natural makeup, she helped her wear the outfit chosen for her. It was a simple oversized white crop top that hung off one shoulder tucked loosely into a black high waisted skirt. In terms of accessories, she adorned a simple rose gold caged rhinestone drop earrings, a thin bangle made from the same material, and the blue wish bracelet she never takes off. The maid carefully slipped on red cross-strap block heels on the dazed female.

Immediately once the heels were on and she stood on her feet, Adelaide’s mind was finally awake. “Marie, where’s Sol?” She asked the maid who helps her every morning while she was in Kyoto.

”He said he had business to take care of, my lady,” Marie responded in a gentle tone as she awaited her mistress’s next order.

”I see,” Adelaide hummed and waved her hand in a form of dismissal. “I won’t keep you any longer. I’ll be out the whole day with Jess, so you may take the day off to go see your family. Please let the others know as well.” Marie thanked her and gave a curt bow before leaving the room. Meanwhile, Adelaide was staring at the teacup resting on her nightstand. Even when her mind was barely awake, she recognized the scent and taste of one of her favorite teas. “Looks like it’ll be a good day. It’s not often Sol prepared me this tea.”

With that, Adelaide grabbed a small black shoulder purse and called for a taxi to take her to Aero Mall. Jess was already there waiting for her by the entrance. Her beautiful straight navy blue hair could barely be seen above the crowd of fans hoping to be closer to their idol. After blankly staring at the crowd for a moment, Adelaide quickly turned heel to find another entrance into the mall, but it was too late. Some fans noticed her and swarmed her for autographs, photos, and handshakes. Adelaide couldn’t simply brush off the fans who supported her, so she just endured it like Jess was.

Luckily, the security guards saved them by demanding everyone to stop blocking the entrance as it was a safety hazard (although they did ask for Adelaide and Jess’s autographs after the crowd left). “Well, that was fun,” Adelaide smiled awkwardly as she walked through the mall with Jess.

Her best friend had tied her hair up in her signature ponytail and wore sunglasses to cover her recognizable golden eyes; though it proved useless in the face of dedicated fans. She wore a black tube top and black short jean shorts that showed off her toned stomach and slim long legs. For some modesty, she threw on a sporty navy blue jacket because some reporters would write false claims about her scandalous behavior and fashion. Jess also donned her favorite black ankle combat boots and a black choker. And of course, she also wore the gold wish bracelet she never takes off. “Nothing we can do about it,” Jess only sighed in response. Since they were well-known actresses, the two were used to being the center of attention. They were considered lucky already to be allowed more freedom compared to some other celebrities in different agencies.

”Well, the most important thing is for us to have some fun! It’s not often we have a break from college and work!” Adelaide was determined to spend her remaining few days of vacation relaxing. She had been so drained from her work and keeping her academics high at the same time; _‘not to mention, Sol has been acting weird these past few weeks.’_ “Oh! Let’s grab some drinks from MoonBucks before we start shopping!”

Our protagonist spent several hours with her closest friend, laughing and trying on clothes, despite the many eyes on them. Needless to say, every store they visited gained an influx of new customers that were determined to go broke buying the same items that the actresses had bought. They also stopped by a movie theater and bought a burger from a nearby fast-food restaurant. Since the store became crowded due to their presence, the two quickly sprinted off before their fans could catch up. They made it to a park that barely had anyone there, except a few families. They sat on the swings, away from the people, to eat and chat.

“And then Jay ended up having to play the role of the lead female!” Adelaide burst out laughing at the story Jess told. Jess was recently cast into a new movie with another famous actor from their sister agency in Shanghai, Jason, or Jay for short. Unlike most of their previous movies, their roles weren’t predetermined by the director and after a few auditions, Jess ended up as the male lead and Jay as the female lead. The director called it the biggest plot twist of the century. 

”I wish I could’ve seen it! The confident number one bachelor of Shanghai getting tricked into playing the role of a female!” Jess only smirked in response to that and held up her phone. “No way! You have a video?” The sky had turned darker and the families left by this point, leaving the two girls to fill the park with giggles. “It really is nice being able to hang out with you again Jess. It’s been way too long.”

”We’re actresses, this is the life we signed up for,” Jess responded dejectedly. She looked up at the night sky, the same scenery they both admired the night before they went to two different colleges in two different countries. That night, they had laid their feelings bare; all their anxiety, excitement, and fear. “I never regretted it because it was my dream to become an actress, but I do miss spending time with you. Our schedules rarely ever line up.”

”We’re only going to get busier from here on out. I know we won’t be physically close by all the time anymore like when we were in high school, but if you ever need any help, I am only a call away.” Adelaide reached out a hand to Jess and smiled. The two friends simply sat there holding hands, the same action from three years ago on a roof the day they graduated high school. On the wrist of the connected hands were their matching wish bracelets.

After some time passed, they both headed back to their homes because it was dangerous to stay out too late, especially as a celebrity. The house was empty except for Adelaide; she had dismissed everyone for the day after all. However, normally Sol always stayed no matter what she said. “I wonder if what he is doing is that important...” She muttered as she braided her hair before bed. Her eyes drifted to the forgotten teacup on her nightstand and she frowned a little. “Well, Sol can’t always stay by my side forever.” Shaking her head, as if she was shaking away her thoughts, Adelaide laid down and immediately fell asleep.

Her instincts snapped her back to consciousness when Adelaide realized she wasn’t in bed anymore. Sitting up quickly, she was startled to find herself in a large dark courtroom with the only source of lights coming from several candles. Seven flags hanging in between the windows caught her eye first and then she noticed the five men sitting in the seats. The one in the chief seat spoke first. “Welcome to Devildom, Adelaide. Oh, pardon me, you must be feeling a bit shocked. Well, that’s understandable. You have only just arrived after all. As a human, it’ll take a while for you to adjust to Devildom. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Diavolo, I am the ruler of all demons and all here know me. One day I will be crowned king of Devildom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Has been edited on June 6, 2020*

“I welcome you to Devildom. This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, though most of us just call it RAD. You’re standing in the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we, officers of the student council, hold our meetings, and conduct our business. I am the president of said council.” The redhead in the chief seat had a confident powerful air around him that made her instinctively want to listen to him, but Adelaide wouldn’t lower herself to someone she doesn’t know.

While calmly scanning the area, she stood up and asked, ”why am I here? This is technically a kidnapping given that you brought me here in my sleep.” Though her voice was calm, her body was tense as she didn’t recognize her surroundings nor the people in front of her. They couldn’t be ordinary people if they were able to kidnap her and change her surroundings in an instant.

”I apologize. We had no choice but to summon you while you were asleep. There would be complications if we were to pull you from the human realm in the middle of the streets.” The tall male with black hair and stunning red eyes by Diavolo’s side spoke up.

”Adelaide, this is Lucifer. He’s a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He’s also the Vice President of the student council and my right-hand man. Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.” Diavolo laughed cheerfully as he patted Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer only brushed the hand away unbothered, ”flattery will get you nowhere, Lord Diavolo.” Despite his words, the two appeared quite close. “On behalf of the entire student body, I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Adelaide.”

”Enough of the formalities. Answer my question.” Her annoyance was increasingly rising, especially because they disturbed her sleep to pull her into this nonsensical situation.

”Interesting, this one is different from Solomon.” Adelaide narrowed her eyes at the familiar name, but didn’t comment and let Lucifer continue his explanation. “Lord Diavolo believes we demons should strengthen our relationship with both the human realm and the Celestial Realm. As the first step, we decided to send two of our students to the human realm and two to the Celestial Realm. In return, we’re welcoming four students to RAD; two from each realm. I assume you put two and two together at this point? You’ve been chosen to participate in this program of ours. You are our newest exchange student.”

”Hang on. Surely I should’ve gotten an invitation beforehand. Otherwise, this is simply a kidnapping.” Lucifer looked a little surprised by the accusation and held up a paper that clearly had her signature on it.

”We have a document of the agreement which you have signed. Were you not aware of this?” Our protagonist blinked in confusion and tried to remember if she had signed any papers recently. Her eye twitched when she recalled a faint memory of Sol slipping a document to her while she was only half-conscious. Lucifer sighed, “if this was forged, things will be far more complicated.”

”No. It’s alright. I apologize. That is clearly my signature and I do faintly recall signing it. By the way, who is the other exchange student?” Upon heading the answer, Adelaide clicked her tongue in annoyance and muttered, “when I see that brat again I swear I will murder him. No... that might be too easy. I will make his life a living hell starting by shoving his own damn disastrous cooking down his throat.” Now that her suspicions were confirmed, she could only make the best of her situation by starting with information. 

Demons do have enhanced senses, and her words didn’t go unheard. Satan chuckled, enjoying the feeling of her wrath bubbling inside her. “Oh, what a coincidence! I didn’t expect our two human exchange students to know each other already!” Diavolo seemed entertained so Lucifer didn’t bother announcing his suspicions that it wasn’t just a simple coincidence. Instead, he filled her in on their expectations of her and gifted her a D.D.D. for communications. He suggested she give a call to who would be her caretaker during her stay in Devildom. However, the call only proved to annoy her further due to the arrogance Mammon possessed. If there was one single thing she hated more than someone disturbing her sleep, it was someone looking down on her.

”Lucifer?” Adelaide put on her face of politeness as she asked, “can I switch caretakers? Someone like you would seem a better fit than an ass... ahem. I mean Mammon.” The Avatar of Pride could only laugh in response to her words.

”Mammon may not be the most responsible, but he is a member of the student council and my brother. He also won’t eat you as some lesser demons might. Besides, Mammon won’t be the only one to help you out. Us brothers will be there if you need us. Speaking of which, I should introduce you. This one is Asmodeus, the fifth eldest and the avatar of Lust.” Lucifer gestured towards the beautiful blond who had been staring at Adelaide’s legs for quite some time now.

”How rude to refer to me as this one!” He pouted at his brother before returning his attention to our protagonist. “It’s nice to meet you, sweetheart. I must say, you look rather delicious in that outfit. And your confidence is simply delectable. I would love to see your ruined face and your legs around me as you beg for more.”

Perhaps others would’ve fallen for those words, but Adelaide saw it as a challenge. He thought she was easy prey and Adelaide wouldn't let that insult just slide by. ”Well, _darling_ ,” she drawled and her lips curled into a flirty smile. “I think it’ll be far more entertaining to see you tied up below me begging me.” He looked shocked and excited to hear her words and winked at her.

Ignoring their teasing, Lucifer continued to introduce the next person. He had golden hair and appeared rather mature and responsible. “That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem responsible with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.”

”Aha, so I’m **that one**.” There was an unexplainable tense mood between the two of them, but it faded just as quickly as it came. “Nice to meet you, Adelaide.” She nodded a greeting in return.

“Now the last one is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.” Lucifer gestured to the orange-head whose stomach had been growling for a while now.

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.”

“That’s too bad. Behave yourself.”

“I’m Beelzebub. Avator of Gluttony.”

Adelaide couldn’t help but giggle at their exchange. Beelzebub was like a large puppy to her, despite being a demon. “There are seven of us in total, and I am the eldest. Mammon is the second eldest. My other brothers aren’t here, but they will introduce themselves in due time.”

“During your stay, the six brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you will stay in the House of Lamentation with them. You will also be able to contact any of us through your D.D.D. through calls or messages,” Diavolo explained as he sent a quick text to her. “Rather convenient isn’t it?” It didn’t slip by her, that he said six instead of seven. Diavolo didn’t seem to be the type to make that sort of mistake but it wasn’t any of her business to inquire about it.

“Yes, but... more importantly, I would like something to cover up with before I catch a cold.” The atmosphere wasn’t as warm as it was in the human realm, and although she tolerated it up to now due to sheer willpower, the cold was becoming unbearable.

“Ah, my apologies. I forget the human body can be quite frail.” Diavolo took long strides towards me and shed his red uniform, leaving him in a black suit. He draped the coat-like uniform over her shoulders. “This should keep you warm until we get you some new clothes.”

“Lord Diavolo! You should have let one of my brothers offer our coat. You have to remember you’re the future king. This would cause unnecessary rumors,” Lucifer scolded, but it didn’t seem like Diavolo was listening. He was admiring how fitting the color red was on the human and hummed in approval.

“My my. It isn’t such a big deal, Lucifer. I couldn’t just let our newest exchange student freeze to death.” He waved off the lecture easily. “Oh look. Your brother arrived.”

Mammon burst into the assembly hall and strode over to Adelaide. “How dare you summon me, the **Great Mammon**! You got some nerve human! I should just eat you! But I’ll let you live if you give me all your money and anything else with value!”

“How about no? If you want money, maybe you should try selling yourself.” Adelaide had a huge, friendly, and polite smile on her face as she said those words. Putting on an exaggerated expression of surprise, she continued, “Oh wait. I’m sorry, I suppose no one would want to buy you.”

“Why you!”

“Mammon! **Shut up** or I’ll punch you!” Despite the warning, Lucifer immediately punched Mammon on the head.

“Ow! I thought you were actually gonna give me a chance to shut up before you punched me!” Mammon whined as he crouched down and covered his head to protect himself from getting a second punch.

“Adelaide, that’s Mammon. He’s the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he likes someone, they find themselves awash with money. But from what I hear, if he breaks it off with them, they’re left without a single Grimm to their name. Oh, Grimm is our currency,” Satan explained.

“Oh and he’s a masochist,” Asmodeus added. “By the way, I don’t mind being an S or M~” He playfully blew a kiss at Adelaide, who ignored it.

“It just so happens that I have a job for my masochist brother,” Lucifer joined in on the teasing. “Mammon, you are in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the whole exchange. I expect your **full** cooperation.”

“Wha- Why me?!” The Avatar of Greed huffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms. “I don’t have time to take care of a human brat! They’re so gross and their smell is going to rub off on me!”

“Aww, you’re so lucky Mammon. I’m jealous,” Asmodeus whined. Although his tone suggested the opposite of the words he said. “But I’m too lazy. I have witches, demons, and humans waiting for me, I can’t spend time on just one.”

“Then Beel can do it!”

“You’re asking for him to eat her.”

“I can’t promise I wouldn’t.”

Their back and forth exchange continued on between themselves and Adelaide was beginning to get fed up with watching. It wasn’t as if she needed to be taken care of; she knew martial arts. It couldn’t be that hard to fend off a demon, right? It was also annoying how they were treating this as if she were a pet with no owner. They were looking down on her. She hated that. She stood up angrily, holding her head high with an aura of power around her, and yelled, “ **shut up already!** It’s not as if I want you to be my caretaker anyways, Mammon! I’m fully capable of doing things myself! But sometimes you gotta just shut up and deal with it!”

Now she had their attention. Despite still being in her pajamas with only Diavolo’s red uniform around her shoulders, and despite the fact that they were all the strongest demons in RAD, Adelaide had a strong aura so strong that it matched Diavolo. Said demon smiled, liking the fact that she wasn’t willing to bow to just anyone. Lucifer thought the complete opposite, only sighing as he anticipated the troubles she would bring. Satan was a bit surprised at how someone who looks so frail now looked like she was the Queen. Asmodeus simply licked his lips as he imagined taming that confidence and strength in the bedroom. What she showed before was nothing compared to the aura she had now. Beel’s stomach growled.

Mammon was the first to react after being taken back by her outburst. “Why you human! How dare you try to tell me what to do!” He marched up to her and stared her down. Although she was fairly tall for a female, when compared to the demons in the room, she was average at best. That didn’t mean she felt intimated and backed down, in fact, she stood firm in her place. Lucifer was about to step in to stop Mammon, but Diavolo held up a hand to stop him, wanting to see what she would do first.

“I do dare. You think you’re so high and mighty but your ego is so frail that it gets hurt by a mere human. I see people like you all the time; arrogant and greedy. Grow up. The world doesn’t revolve around you.” Mammon snapped and was about to punch her. In that instant Lucifer stepped forward, Adelaide sidestepped, kicked the back of Mammon’s knees, used her foot to press down on his back, and twisted his arm behind him. “How predictable,” she taunted. He growled, shifting into his demon form and ripping his arm away from her grip much to her surprise. Adelaide's eyes widened as she immediately sensed a change in power just radiating from him.

“Mammon. Stop.” Diavolo commanded and the white-haired demon hesitated but obeyed. “Adelaide, I would advise you to stop teasing him. Despite how he looks and acts, he is one of the strongest demons in RAD,” Diavolo interjected. With a huff in response, she nodded. She didn’t want to admit it because she was the one who hated it when others underestimate her, but she had underestimated the demons too much as well. The only reason she managed to pin him down for a moment, was because his action was predictable. Mammon was fast and she wasn’t actually able to see his fist clearly, not to mention the strength he used to rip his arm away from her grip.

“Listen here human. I don’t like you one bit! I’m too important to have to do this but Lucifer asked me to, so I don’t have a choice! You better not cause me any trouble!” With that, he stomped out of the assembly hall, turning only once at the doorway to snap out a “hurry up” at Adelaide. She only shrugged in return and casually strolled after him. “I suppose I’ll see you brothers back at the House of Lamentation. See you around Lord Diavolo, I’ll return the uniform as soon as I can.” She waved before closing the door behind her. Mammon was already down the hall, not even bothering to slow down or wait for her. She sighed in annoyance, but she knew she had indeed gone a bit too far and an apology was necessary.

The House of Lamentation was a good 10-minute walk from RAD if you don’t count the extra 5 minutes to get from the assembly hall to the entrance. But during the entire 15-minute walk, **everyone** stared at Adelaide because not only was she a human, she was wearing Diavolo’s uniform on her shoulders.

Our protagonist didn’t really care too much about all the attention which is not surprising since she _is_ an actress. She walked confidently with her head up, ignoring the pain in her feet from the cobblestone floor as she did her best to catch up to Mammon. “Listen here,” Mammon mumbled, breaking the silence between them first. “I’m not that weak. I was just caught off guard because you’re a human! And because you don’t look strong at all because of your twig limbs.”

There was another moment of silence as Adelaide observed the look on Mammon’s face. “I have something to say as well. I apologize. I was annoyed you were all treating me like nothing but an object, and I took out some frustration on you,” she said, pausing for a second. Though, before he could respond, she continued speaking, “although my words were phrased very rudely, I don’t apologize for some of them. Someone from the human realm once said, ‘ **People who look down on other people don’t end up being looked up to** ’. You may be used to being near the top of the food chain, one of the strongest demons, but you’re too arrogant. It’s because you let your guard down because I am a human that I was able to pin you down for a moment. If you want someone to respect you as the Great Mammon, you should show at least some respect. Which is also something I apologize for because I looked down on you, which was the very thing that made me upset.”

Silence returned, but the previous tension was gone between the two. Mammon looked deep in thought, unsure of how he would respond to her. No one had apologized to him before. Meanwhile, Adelaide simply didn’t feel the energy to hold a conversation. The adrenaline was fading and her fatigue was sinking in. After all, she was meant to be sleeping but instead, she got pulled here before she could enjoy her sleep. Her mind had officially shut down and her body moved on autopilot. She didn’t even notice that Satan and Beelzebub have been watching the whole thing as they trailed behind her. They went off to their rooms upon arriving at the House of Lamentation in order to avoid the angry purple-hair brother who came charging at Mammon as soon as they arrived. By this point, Adelaide was on the verge of falling asleep while standing up, which for the record was not a new achievement for her. Nothing fazed her, even when she got dragged by Leviathan to his room.

“Oi! Are you even alive? This is why I hate humans,” he grumbled as he snapped his fingers in front of her face. Nothing worked until he decided to give her a small flick to the forehead, using the bare minimum of his power.

Adelaide’s reaction was instantaneous; she snapped back to reality from the pain and covered the new bruise on her forehead. “Ow. Rude ass,” she huffed with a pout. “What do you want? Who are you anyway?”

“This is so annoying. Humans are such a pain. My name is Leviathan. I’ll be nice and let you call me Levi because I don’t expect a normie to be able to pronounce my name correctly. Now listen. I don’t see the point in repeating the facts that you know are true but I will do so anyway. Mammon is a **hopeless, worthless scumbag**! I lent that scumbag money and I want him to pay me back. He pisses me off! I remember he won the Seraphina figure from a promotional campaign and wouldn’t give it to me simply because I wanted it. The thought of him treating Seraphina like some junk drove me crazy so I snuck into his room to save her. And guess what I see?! He didn’t bother taking her out of the original packaging or even the store bag! And he tossed her on the floor! The Queen of High Elves herself! Sure she seems cold and prideful at first but once you get her alone, you find out she really craves affection. She just doesn’t know how to admit it and that’s so cute. Yet Mammon tossed her on the floor that he probably hadn’t clean for months! Or years! So I got so angry I decided marched over to Mammon who was asleep and raised my heel to drive into his stomach as hard as I could. But the next thing I knew, he wasn’t there on the bed anymore! He moved with incredible speed and slammed me headfirst onto the floor in a pile driver. The worst thing was, he was **_STARK NAKED_**! I don’t remember anything after that, but there’s no one except Lucifer, Beel, and Diavolo who can match that speed.” 

Leviathan was about to continue rambling, but he noticed Adelaide wasn’t paying attention. She had dozed off again. “ **Oi**! Pay attention! Long story short, I hate Mammon. But I want my money back. Therefore you need to make a pact with him and order him to pay me back. To do so, you need a bargaining chip. Talk to Lucifer and find out where he hid Mammon’s credit card. But don’t let Lucifer know what’s happening. Now shoo! Get out of my room normie! And don’t let anyone know you were in here!”

He kicked out the half-asleep Adelaide who ended up wandering a few feet down the hall before curling up in a ball against the wall and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming any beta readers/editors!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Has been edited on June 8, 2020*

Morning arrived in Devildom, although it may not seem like it because there was no sun in Devildom. That didn't bother Adelaide one bit because she hated being woken up by the sun shining its harsh lights to blind her eyes. Unlike the day before, Solomon was not there to wake her up at an appropriate time and so Adelaide was still fast asleep even though most of the demon brothers had already left the House of Lamentation. Of course, whenever one desires to sleep, someone would always interrupt; this time, it was Mammon, who had been ~~threatened~~ told to make sure their guest arrived to class on time. Without even a knock on the door, he barged in shouting, "human!" Her will to ignore any disturbance to her sleep was quite strong, seeing how the loud noises did not wake her up. Although, it was also because she was simply used to a certain routine she and her servants followed.

Picture this, the person whose presence annoys you was sleeping right in front of you. They're in their most vulnerable state right now. Obviously, Mammon's next decision was to get a bit of revenge. He carefully scooped her up in his arms, noticing that she was unbelievably light; it would've been a romantic scene if not for his intentions. He walked across the room towards her bathroom and carefully set her down in the bathtub. With the preparations completed, he pulled out his D.D.D. to record the exact moment he turned on the shower to its coldest setting. She let out a startled scream at the same moment her eyes snapped open. Mammon was bending over cackling as he tried to keep his phone camera pointed at her. Adelaide was livid and a sharp pain hit her head. " **Get out** ," she ordered. When Mammon lifted his head to look at her, her current state finally set in. Although Adelaide held her head high with an air of authority, it didn't change the fact that her thin pajamas stuck to the curves of her body. His face flushed and he rushed out of her room to cool off.

Adelaide sighed as she peeled off the uncomfortable wet clothing, "I don't think this can be worn again... I heard satin has to be washed carefully." Heaving another sigh, she tossed it on a rack and reached for a presumably clean towel on the shelf to dry herself off. "I don't know if I have any clothes to wear," she muttered as she searched the bathroom. It was a fruitless effort so she exited the bathroom with the towel around her body. Her eyes spotted a folded uniform with a note on the long rectangular table. There was a stack of textbooks next to it along with her D.D.D. and a messenger bag, which upon inspection, had a few empty notebooks and stationary. Adelaide couldn't bother being surprised that the uniform fits perfectly, given the identity of the other human exchange student. Even her favorite pair of heeled boots were neatly placed by the table.

' _Lord Diavolo's belongings is not something a human should have. Be grateful you were even given permission to wear his uniform. Additionally, I have taken the liberty to add your schedule to your D.D.D. ~Lucifer_ ' She had to admit that the cursive handwriting was rather pretty even though the words were rude. Adelaide grabbed her D.D.D. and slipped it into the convenient pocket in her uniform as she opened the door.

"Took you long enough, human!" Mammon was scowling right outside her door. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along all the way to R.A.D. without even letting her eat any breakfast. Adelaide, who hadn't eaten a large dinner the day before, was absolutely famished. Add in a terrible headache and you had a female who honestly didn't feel the energy to fight back.

* * *

The second they stepped into the building, all eyes were on them. The demons and witches began whispering and gossiping and they were not being subtle about it at all. But our female protagonist simply didn't care; it was something she was used to. "MAMMON!" The booming voice drew out a squeak of fear from the demon next to Adelaide. " _ **WHEN WILL YOU PAY BACK YOUR DEBT?**_ " A group of witches stood in front of them, ready to pounce on the Avatar of Greed.

"Uh, sorry! Gotta go!" He released her wrist as he sprinted off, with the witches following. Although, one of them lingered as they purposely made eye contact with Adelaide. She had short pink hair that fell just passed her chin and her sharp pink eyes twinkled as she gave a small wave. She seemed satisfied when Adelaide waved back and proceeded to follow her fellow witches who had long disappeared after Mammon.

Now that she was left alone, Adelaide realized a critical problem, she had no clue where her classroom was located. When she pulled out her D.D.D. to check her schedule, she noticed a series of messages. They had a small circle indicating the message was read, although she didn't recall receiving them at all. They were all from Leviathan, who had given her instructions to find out where Lucifer hid Mammon's credit card so that they could use it to force Mammon into a pact with her. Adelaide didn't remember having this conversation at all, even though his messages suggested they did. The pounding headache didn't help her memory either.

“My lady,” a voice said from behind her, causing her body to automatically pivot on her left foot as she lifted her right leg to kick the source of the voice. It made contact with a palm as the man in front of her smiled as if he wasn't just about to be kicked. "Is this your new greeting?"

“I’m surprised you still dare to show your face to me, Solomon, ” Adelaide huffed as she lowered her leg. Solomon only continued smiling and didn’t seem to be affected by the punch at all as he tried to hand her a map.

“I thought you might need this. You have such poor directional sense that I fear it might be useless though. Should I walk you to your classes?” He continued speaking as if he didn’t hear her and was about to take her hand to guide her, but Adelaide stepped out of his reach. As she did, she noticed the two figures standing behind him. The taller one smiled in greeting when he noticed her attention was on him.

"Well, hello Adele. I'm one of the exchange students from the Celestial Realm. My name is Simeon and this is Luke," he gestured to the blond next to him. "I have certainly heard a lot of rumors about you and it has been less than a day since you've arrived."

"I don't care much about rumors. People or I guess demons, can say whatever they want and mix lies with truths. What I'm more interested in are your clothes. They're very stylish," she complimented. "I should probably buy some new clothes, I don't know if anyone brought mine because I certainly didn't get a chance to."

Solomon interjected, "do not worry my lady, I have packed all of your favorite clothes and accessories for you."

"Simeon, Luke, do either of you happen to know where this classroom is? Lucifer gave me my schedule but he didn't provide a map."

"I can guide you, my lady."

"I suppose Lucifer expected Mammon to handle it, but Mammon was chased away as soon as we stepped into R.A.D."

Simeon chuckled at the scene in front of him. Despite Solomon's efforts, Adelaide was adamant about ignoring him. Although she had fair reason to do so. The sorcerer had told the angels earlier to expect this type of reaction because Adelaide had no clue about the exchange program until the very moment it began. "Indeed, I do know where this class is held. I happen to be in the same class as you, so I can escort you." He turned towards Luke and ruffled his hair affectionately, "make sure you get to class on time as well Luke."

"I'm not a child!" The smaller angel pouted as he stomped off in the direction of his class. Solomon told them he would see them later, as he too went to his class.

"Well then, we should get going before the bell rings," Simeon suggested. It turned out that Adelaide's first class wasn't actually that far away from where they were.

All the classrooms were arranged similarly to a mini-lecture hall and there were no assigned seats; although students generally sat in the same spots. Upon entering, she spotted two familiar demons. “Adele! Sit next to me!” Without giving her a chance to refuse, Asmodeus pulled her to sit next to his seat in the front closest to the window. Satan was sitting directly behind him and Simeon slid into the seat next to the Avatar of Wrath.

All throughout her Devildom History class, she would run at her temple with her right hand. Annoyingly enough, the instructor began teaching from halfway through the course, given that most of the students here had been in the class for a few years already. She did her best to keep up because no member of the Yang family had poor grades and she wasn’t about to be the first. After an hour and a half of dealing with Asmodeus’s wandering hand while taking notes with a migraine, Adelaide was already looking forward to the day being over. As she put away her belongings, the Avatar of Lust lifted her hand to his lips. “Shall I escort you to your next class? Solomon told me you have poor directional sense. You might get eaten up by a random demon.”

Adelaide only smiled in return, pulling her hand out of his grip to tilt his chin up with one finger, “darling, I think you’re the one who wants to eat me up.” Adelaide leaned in closer so that her lips were right by his ears and whispered, “but I prefer being the hunter rather than the prey.” With a grin, she released Asmodeus, who had a rather excited look on his face, and headed out the door. Students are given 5 minutes to make their way to their next class and 3 minutes later, Adelaide had officially gone in a circle 4 times. She frowned as she glared at her D.D.D., wishing a map was provided.

“Adelaide? Shouldn’t you be heading to class? I do hope you’re not thinking of skipping on your first day.” Lucifer questioned her as he closed the distance between them when he noticed her out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’m lost,” she openly admitted. “Perhaps you should’ve taken the liberty to add in a map instead of just a schedule.”

He huffed, not liking her tone of voice. However, she wasn’t wrong in that he should have accounted for this. Lord Diavolo would be disappointed if he knew. “We have the next class together. As an apology, I shall guide you there. I can’t have one of our exchange students being late to class and ruining Lord Diavolo’s reputation. I will send you a map later tonight as well.” He turned briskly on his heel and began walking. 

Adelaide was nowhere as tall as him, which meant his strides were longer than hers. Yet, he had no intention to slow down for her. But despite being annoyed by this, she took deep breaths to calm herself and focus. Leviathan had informed her that only Lucifer knew where Mammon’s credit card was. Snapping at him would not be a good plan if she wanted to find out. “Lucifer, I was wondering what I should do if I wish to purchase something? I don’t believe my debit card would work here and I’m not sure if Mammon would lend me his since he likes money so much.”

The Avatar of Pride hummed in thought before handing her a card, “for now, this is my card. If you have anything you need to purchase, you can use it until yours is ready. I do hope you’re a reasonable spender. As for Mammon, he may lend you money if you stroke his ego. Unfortunately for him, he can't use his card. After all, I **froze** his card.” He stopped walking as they arrived in front of a classroom and held open the door for her. The two strode in together, arousing whispers from other demons, as they sat down near Mammon and Beelzebub.

Her second class of the day was a 3-hour long course on Magic Spells, which Adelaide quickly realized involved a lot of mathematics when it came to the structure of the spell. Since the instructor was reviewing the purely mathematical part of the spell, she was able to understand it without any issues. So Adelaide simply spent her time reviewing the Devildom History textbook in order to catch up to the same place all the other students were. After all, the demons certainly wouldn’t care if she wasn’t given the same lesson. “ **Mammon!** ” Adelaide jumped slightly in her seat at the booming voice from the instructor. The Avatar of Greed was startled as well as he jumped out of his seat with a shout, “I didn’t steal any Grimm!”

“Sleeping in my class again? You must think you’re so great because you’re in the student council. If you can’t solve this problem, you and all the students here must stay until someone does! I don’t care if any of you miss your classes!” Just as Lucifer was about to stand up to assist his brother, Adelaide beat him to it.

“Teacher, may I take a shot at this problem?” Adelaide didn’t bother waiting for his approval and she walked down to the board. She proceeded to write the solution to the mathematical problem as she spoke in a volume high enough for the teacher to hear but low enough that the other students could not, “from what I have seen, demons think of themselves as high and mighty compared to humans. Yet I see that some demons are on the same level as some humans. It’s rude for an instructor to bully a student when they’re meant to help students learn and grow. Anyone can tell that you’re giving a problem that’s more advance compared to the lesson you were just giving. Imagine what would happen if I reported you to Diavolo.”

“Y-you! Lord Diavolo wouldn’t care about such an insignificant thing.” The instructor muttered back nervously, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. “Besides, you’re just a puny human. You’re not important enough to even spark his interest,” he seemed rather proud of his comeback that it almost made Adelaide pity him. _Almost_.

“Well, I am one of his precious exchange students. If I recall, Diavolo even lent me his uniform because I was cold. He surely cares more about me than an instructor who bullies the students.” Her smile was fake as she finished writing down the answer on the board. “But it seems like I don’t even have to deal with that trouble. After all, Lucifer, the Vice President of the student council and not to mention Diavolo’s best friend, witnessed everything. Bullying his brother isn’t the best action to take, especially when he’s around. It was nice meeting you Teacher, but I guess you won’t be a teacher anymore.”

She walked back to her seat, leaving behind a panicked teacher. He had simply wanted to make the students realize they should pay attention to his words. He also wanted to show the exchange student that this was Devildom and the demons were much better than every other race at the same time. **Lucifer never attended his class before!** However, he foolishly made a terrible mistake and was blinded by his arrogance.

Adelaide stopped by Mammon’s desk on her way back to her seat. “I can’t simply watch someone bully the Great Mammon,” she teased with a little sarcasm. He huffed with a blush, muttering that he didn’t need help from a human. Even though her migraine was still bothering her, it dulled slightly as she giggled. Although his words sounded condescending, she could tell it lacked the same attitude as the prior day.

She sat back down in her seat next to Lucifer, her eyes locking onto his notebook when she noticed a musical score. Adelaide could immediately tell it was well composed and for the remainder of the day, she couldn’t help but jot down lyrics to match the composition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. Leave kudos if you like this.
> 
> Question time cause I’m bored: Rank your top 5 Obey Me characters. They can be sub characters or minor characters as well.
> 
> Mine is obviously Lucifer first.  
> 1\. Lucifer (I can’t resist a hot dominant sexy hunk)  
> 2\. Asmodeus ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> 3\. Diavolo  
> 4\. Solomon (HIS VOICE! Bro I know I love Lucifer’s voice the most but this man has such a soft, cute, and pretty voice. Imagine him whispering in your ear in the bedroom *slaps myself* sorry I have been very thirsty)  
> 5\. It’s between Simeon and Belphegor. Basically cute angel savior boy or sleepy cuddle boy
> 
> I am also high on anxiety because of college interviews if that explains anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Has been edited on June 6, 2020*

The first day of classes came to an end much to Adelaide’s relief. It was tough to deal with a migraine while dealing with the new environment and classes.

“Addy!” Asmodeus, who was in her last class, latched into her arm. “I heard from Solomon that you wanted to go shopping! You have such a good figure and I can’t wait to have you try on all sorts of clothes!” It seemed to Adelaide that she was getting dragged around a lot and was not given a chance to protest. She could only hope this wouldn’t become a regular thing because the demons were stronger than she had initially assumed.

This is how Adelaide ended up dealing with a four-hour shopping spree in **one** store. Granted, Majolish was a huge shop with a variety of selections. It took all her efforts to convince him to take her back to the House of Lamentation, and in doing so, she also had to allow him to take her on another shopping trip on the weekend. She was dreading the weekend for the first time.

* * *

"Adelaide," a dark voice greeted her the moment she stepped into the House of Lamentations. "I didn't think I would have to directly tell you to have Mammon accompany you at all times. Devildom isn't safe for humans to wander around," Lucifer looked extremely irritated by her actions. Reasonably so, because if she were hurt in any way, he would be the one who had to take responsibility.

“You don’t have to be so nit-picky, brother dearest! Adele was with me, so it’s perfectly fine!” Asmodeus exclaimed as he pulled her along to her room, knowing that there was a high chance she would get lost. “I’ll see you at dinner!” He winked at her, before heading to his own room with his arms full of bags.

Our female protagonist immediately slumped in a chair as she tossed the bags to the side. She wanted to lie in bed, but she hadn’t changed yet and she didn’t have the energy to. Her eyes lazily scanned the room, noticing two suitcases that definitely belonged to her in one corner of the room. Her eyes then landed on a guitar case near the foot of her bed and she shot up. Adelaide rushes over to grab her guitar before returning to her seat. Her lips curved into a smile as she strummed experimentally. The sound echoed in her room, dispersing the headache that had plagued her all day.

Without thinking, her hands began to play the song that she had seen in Lucifer’s notebook. Her memory may not be the best, but when it came to music, it was perfect.

_Close your eyes,_

_And remember that passing voice._

_I can't return, I can't go back._

_There is only deep darkness._

_I can't return, I can't go back._

_There is only deep darkness._

_You hear a gentle sound and it makes you cry_

_No matter how painful it is,_

_Move forward (move forward)_

_Keep going (keep going)_

_Cut off that despair._

_Even if you lose, even if you fail,_

_You have no choice but to keep on living._

_No matter how beaten you are,_

Her voice was full of sadness as she sang; the air around her trembled in response to her emotion. But just before she could continue, the door burst open and a blur of white rushed up to her. “Be grateful! The Great Mammon is offering you a deal! Your voice is decent enough to sell. Work for me and I will give you 5% of the profit.”

Adelaide felt like her heart was about to stop when she heard the slam of the door causing her body to move instinctively as soon as the door opened. Here’s the current scene: Adelaide was still sitting on the bed, both hands around the guitar neck as the guitar was raised in preparation to strike something while Mammon stood obliviously in front of her with his usual smug smile that quickly turned confused. “What are you doing? Even I know that that’s not how you play guitar.”

A sigh fell from her lips as she stood up and rested the guitar in its case. “I know how to play a guitar Mammon. You just startled me,” she said as she rummaged through the forgotten shopping bags for a specific item. “I won’t be working **for** you though. But! I don’t mind working **with** you. That means we split the profit fairly and 5:95 is not fair.”

“Wha you mean not fair? The fact that you’re working with The Great Mammon should be enough!”

“If you’re selling my music and my voice, then I believe I should receive most of the profit,” she paused as she found what she was looking for. “But I will be fine with a 50:50 split as long as I don’t have to do many live shows. As a bonus, I’ll even give you this watch.” She had bought the expensive-looking watch during the shopping spree with Asmodeus. When she was eyeing it in an internal debate on using it to bribe Mammon into doing something. Even though it had only been a little over a day since she arrived in Devildom, Adelaide could somewhat guess the level of greed he had as the very representative of the sin; Mammon had debts large enough to send a swarm chasing after him that morning, and he was even borrowing money from his brothers and not paying it back from what she understood of Leviathan’s angry texts, and well, she has dealt with a couple of greedy kids before to know what she’s doing.

Mammon looked deep in thought, to the point his head started turning a little red. He was probably calculating the profits and losses while weighing the desire for the brand new watch. “Ahhhh!” He shouted as he threw his hands up in frustration and marched up to her. Mammon snatched the box out of her hands, tore it open, and carefully put on the watch, all before she could even say anything. “Deal,” he muttered almost inaudibly with a slight blush on his face before he marched out.

Our protagonist was frozen in place for a few more moments before bursting into giggles. ‘ _He can be quite cute when he’s not acting all arrogant_ ,’ she hummed in thought as she turned back to the shopping bags and suitcases that she had been ignoring. “Can’t ignore it forever,” she sighed and got to work unpacking.

Dinner was served at 20:00 on the dot. Lucifer has messaged them in a group chat when he was done preparing the meal. Adelaide was the first to get to the dining room, given that her room wasn’t too far away. Any further and she might have gotten lost again.

“This is my favorite meal... did you make this specifically for me?” Adelaide asked with a smile on her face as she sat down; her foul mood all day had been eliminated by the music and now that she was greeted with a dish that she enjoyed, she couldn't help but feel cheerful. Lucifer, who was sitting to her left at the head of the table, gave a curt nod as he began to eat his own.

“Solomon has informed Lord Diavolo that you follow a particularly healthy diet. As your hosts, Lord Diavolo asked us to make your life here as comfortable as possible. He has specifically stated to provide food from the Human Realm only occasionally. So do not get too used to this being a regular occurrence.”

“Hmm... Well, thank you anyway,” Adelaide looked extremely pleased as she ate. She didn’t expect them to put any effort at all into being decent hosts because they seemed to view her as a weak human _(which irks her)_ but she was proven wrong. Perhaps this year as an exchange student would turn out better than she thought.

* * *

Later that evening, Adelaide ended up in the kitchen as Leviathan had asked. She saw a figure hunched over in front of the open refrigerator and heard loud munching noises. “Beelzebub?” The said demon lifted his head to see who called his name. “Pft.” She snorted as she walked closer towards him. “You have crumbs all over your face.” Out of habit, Adelaide pulled out her handkerchief and gently wiped away the bits of food from his face.

“Thanks. Anyways, what are you doing in the kitchen?”

“I wanted to stretch my legs a bit after studying and ended up here.” It wasn’t a complete lie... after dinner, she decided to study some more because it would not look good for her reputation if she failed any classes. She hated how the demons already look down on her because of her race, so she should prove that humans weren’t inferior.

“I see. Do you happen to have any food on you?” Beelzebub sniffed the air and ended up leaning in closer to her. “You... smell strange.”

Adelaide furrowed her eyebrows and frowned as she muttered, “I showered earlier though...”

“It’s not a bad odor. It’s just weird. Well, it doesn’t matter. You don’t have any food. Oh but I think Lucifer his a poisonous apple in the study.” The Avatar of Gluttony quickly marched off in search of something edible.

Not satisfied with his response, Adelaide decided to turn for a new opinion. “Hey Leviathan, I don’t smell weird, do I?”

“Gah. How’d you know I was there? I was trying to hide from you and Beel because I don’t want anyone seeing me with a normie.” He stepped out of the shadow from one of the cabinets, where he should’ve been almost completely hidden. However, Adelaide knew he was there since she stepped into the room. She just figured that if he didn’t want to show himself, then it wasn’t her place to interfere. Although, her current concern outweighed whatever consideration she had before.

“I don’t smell right?” She leaned in close to Leviathan, which gave him a chance to inhale her scent. It was such a close and sort of intimate moment that his face burst with a red tint.

“N-No...” Compared to his brothers, Leviathan knew he was not as popular. It was mostly because he rarely stepped out into society unless it was for merchandise or games, but part of him knew it wouldn’t have made a difference. Girls would throw themselves all over his brothers, even at the scumbag Mammon, but they wouldn’t get close to him because he’s a gross otaku. But that was fine! He didn’t need those normies! It’s not like they want to even get close to him. But this human had absolutely no hesitation. She gave him weird vibes — she falls asleep in front of him even though he’s a demon and was stronger than her, she sensed his presence even though he was hiding (and most demons normally would ignore his presence), and she was straightforward and didn’t mind getting close to him. She was weird. He had to keep her away from him. This interaction is only to get his money back. “Get away normie!”

He shoved her away, albeit with a bit too much strength. Adelaide ended up falling on her butt a foot or two away from where she was standing. “Oof,” she grunted at the impact. “If you don’t want me to get close to you, then just let me know,” she huffed as she stood up. “Anyways, Lucifer said he froze the card. Since you asked me to meet you in the kitchen, I suppose it’s in the freezer?”

Without waiting for a response, she opened the freezer and shivered slightly. It blasted cold air that was stronger than the normal setting in the Human Realm. Leviathan nudged her slightly out of the way as he rummaged through any items in the freezer. “Ah! Found it!” The black card with gold framing was literally encased in ice. “If we put it in the microwave, it could thaw the ice.”

“What is with all the noise?” Mammon walked in just as Leviathan started the microwave thawing process. “Is that? My precious Goldie who is the most valuable thing in my life! Get it out before the microwave demagnetizes it!” Adelaide stood by watching as the two brothers proceeded to bicker. She didn’t like the uncomfortable feeling she had; there weren’t many who had ignored her before, not to mention that this has happened during her arrival as well. It bothered her. But an opportunity came to make at least one of them **look** at her instead of looking down on her. She successfully made a pact with Mammon, which apparently only requires a verbal agreement. She vaguely noted that there was a bit of an ache around her tattoo behind her ear, but paid it no mind.

“Now order him to give back my mone-” Leviathan paused at the scary smile she had on her face. Adelaide’s head was tilted forward slightly, causing her bangs to cast a shadow over her eyes and there was a strange glint in her eyes. Leviathan, who was standing by her side, was the only one able to see the full look on her face. Honestly, he was a tiny bit scared.

“Oi! What’s up with you, huma-”

“ **MAMMON!** I order you to refer to me by my name!” It came as a bit of a shock and a relief to hear that that was all she wanted. “I’m so tired of you demons constantly calling me a human. Yeah, so what if I’m a human? Does that automatically make you better than me? **Only I can determine my place in the hierarchy!** ” There was previously a seal on her anger known as a migraine. But now that her migraine was gone and someone dared to refer to her by her race instead of her name, she snapped. That evening, Leviathan witnessed Mammon being trained like a dog and thought to himself 'never call that normie a human'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would expect the quarantine would make me write more. Nope! I’m a procrastinator to the core. Also I have such a hard time trying to make characters seem consistent. I know Adelaide doesn’t seem like it now, but she is I promise!
> 
> Question time!
> 
> What are your favorite/least favorite foods to cook/eat?
> 
> For me, I absolutely love lemon herb chicken breast. It’s healthy and tastes good. But I also love fried chicken. I like a lot of different seafood like sushi, grilled squid, takoyaki, and eel. No raw food for me though. I also dislike cabbage.
> 
> God this quarantine is making me crave so many types of foods.
> 
> Now! Let’s hear your answers! If anyone decides to actually read what I write T^T
> 
> *Edit*  
> In case you were wondering (you probably weren't), Adelaide didn't get offended by Leviathan calling her a normie because she noticed that he calls everyone a normie. On the other hand, Mammon only addresses her by her race (well obviously because there are no other humans except her and Solomon but still), that's why Adelaide only got mad at him.


	5. Art

I finally decided to draw my OC Adelaide. It was **definitely** not because I was avoiding my work and pretending like I had a lot of free time.

https://fly-limitless.tumblr.com/post/620046124304252928/character-profile


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration just doesn’t come to me so sometimes I lay with my faceplanted on my phone, hoping inspiration will strike me.
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you wanna see random art I do for this fanfic. Tumblr: fly-limitless

Demons didn’t need as much sleep as humans did, so Mammon thought he should’ve felt fine despite staying away the entire night. But no. His chest felt unbearably tight and he felt weird. His head rested in the crook between Adelaide’s neck and left shoulder. Her left arm was extended underneath his head like a pillow and her right arm draped over his shoulder with her hand resting on the back of his head. Before she fell asleep, her fingers were working wonders as they massage his head. Having been unsure of what to do with his own limbs, he settled for draping his left arm over her waist comfortably.

But that wasn’t the issue. No. The issue was that she smelled really good, sort of like cinnamon? He thought he could also smell lavender from the strands of hair that tickled his nose. Her skin felt so soft, not at all like the hard muscles that he and his brothers had. Well, most of his brothers were not as ripped as Beel but none of them were like this human level softness. It was comparable to the softness of that Hellfire Caramel Pudding he stole from Beel once. She was so small too. When she had her shoes on, she was a bit taller and had a confident aura that made up for her height. She kind of reminded him of a smaller, female version of his eldest brother in a way. But as she slept like this, he realized she was actually smaller than him. Adelaide looked so peaceful as her chest rose and fell in a calming rhythmic manner; it made his body relax and feel tense at the same time.

 **DING!** Mammon flinched at the sound of someone’s D.D.D. It came out of nowhere, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere. Adelaide did not like the sound nor his subtle jerk of movement and pulled him tighter against her. **DING! DING! DING!** But whoever it was, was just as persistent.

“Oy huma- I mean, Adele,” he whispered shouted as he squirmed in her grip. She grumbled inaudibly and released him so that he could answer the D.D.D. The culprit of the noise was a group chat with the current seven residents of the House of Lamentation. They were talking about Mammon’s pact with Adelaide and teasing him for being so dumb. His lips curved down into a frown but he shook his head and decided to just ignore it. They could think whatever they want, but it really wasn’t so bad being in a pact with her. After her long scolding and demands to be called by her name or a nickname instead of her race, Adelaide rewarded him with cuddles. No one ever treated him that nicely after the war.

“Mammon...” Her sleepy voice called for him to come back to the bed for more cuddles. Clearly she had no intentions of getting up. But Lucifer explicitly stated to make sure she got to school on time every day or he would get hung from the ceiling. It was never fun staying like that for hours while his brothers made hurtful teasing comments.

“Huma- Adele, ya need to get up now or we’ll be late.” Mammon tried to shake her awake but to no avail. She was just as deep of a sleeper as his youngest brother. He sighed and dived onto the bed with the intention to return to cuddle time. Mammon didn’t expect the force to be enough to send the human flying. She almost touched the ceiling and he panicked, instinctively reaching out his arms to catch her in his arms before she hit the ground.

“Mm...” The strange feeling of flying in the air seemed to wake her. Adelaide opened her eyes to find herself in his arms and she blinked confusedly as she rubbed her eye with one hand. “Wha Mammo- Gah!” She let out a yelp when the arms supporting her suddenly dropped. Luckily there were large cushions on the floor beside her bed to reduce the impact. Mammon’s eyes darted around nervously for an escape after he accidentally dropped her because of how cute she looked walking up and calling his name.

There was no longer any evidence of sleep in her eye as she stood up, her head tilted forward ever so slightly, causing a small shadow over her eyes that stared up at him. In that moment, Mammon found it quite hard to swallow his nerves. Adelaide was scary when provoked, and he experienced that firsthand last night. Then, she simply tilted her chin up to look at him and smiled in a way that Mammon thought he was seeing flowers bloom behind her. “Get out.”

Whether she meant to or not, the pact registered it as an order and forced him out in just a few seconds. Mammon could only blink in confusion. “Did she just kick the Great Mammon out of a room?” He turned his head to look over his shoulder and the sight of a closed door confirmed his question. “Gah! That damn huma- I mean Adele!” He huffed as he stomped his way back to his room. His ears were tinted a bit red as he thought about how cute she looked earlier, but he instantly shook those thoughts away as he grumbled about how rudely she was treating him.

* * *

"What's wrong with ya?" Mammon questioned as they walked to RAD. Just from appearances, there was nothing out of the ordinary; but he could sense the agitation and annoyance radiating from her. His instincts told him wasn't about the incident from earlier nor was it about how she got lost on the way from her room to the front entrance.

Adelaide glanced at the Avatar of Greed, surprised that he could tell something wasn't right. He wasn't wrong with his assumption though; her migraine from yesterday had returned at full blast and she didn't understand why. But she was more surprised that he saw through the mask that almost no one could see through. It was a skill she refined throughout her experience in high society and as an actress. A sigh fell from her lips as she dropped the act and answered his question, "just a terrible headache, it's not that big of a deal."

"I believe it's because you haven't had your morning cup of tea," both of them flinched at the sudden voice from behind them. Adelaide recognized the voice though and pivoted with her leg raised, ready to kick the sorcerer. "Good morning, my lady. I see you're keeping up with this new greeting." Solomon smiled as if there was nothing strange about the current scene of him blocking her kick in the middle of the streets of Devildom. "As I have said, my lady is used to drinking a cup of tea every morning and you would have terrible migraines on the rare occasion you don't. Of course, coffee could be a substitute but since my lady doesn't enjoy it, tea it is. I have also taken the liberty of preparing you a thermos." With his free hand, he brought out the said thermos from his ~~shady-looking~~ bag. Adelaide's eyes flickered between his ~~suspicious~~ smiling face and the thermos before deciding to lower her leg and take the container. Even if she was angry with Solomon for planning this whole exchange program behind her back, she could not doubt the knowledge he had about her. Since they were young, he had always known her the best. She muttered out a thanks before grabbing Mammon's wrist and pulling him in the direction they were heading in before the surprise guest.

"Did ya know him?"

"He's an annoying childhood friend of mine,” Adelaide sighed. She wasn’t really that mad at Solomon to begin with — extremely annoyed, yes — but never mad. Both Jess and him have always been extremely mischievous and drove her insane with pranks, but Solomon would never harm her. **That was something she was sure of.** She just didn’t understand why he felt the need to pull her into the Devildom for a year.

“-ele? Adele?” Mammon waved his free hand in front of her face, which did the trick of snapping her back into reality. “We’re here so do ya mind letting go of my wrist now?” She was a bit surprised that he didn’t simply wretched his hand out of her grip like he had done when they first met, but she figured he learned to be less rude to her.

“Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment.”

“Well since ya apologized, the Great Mammon is willing to forgive ya!” He puffed up his chest arrogantly before remembering that she hated being looked down on. His eyes nervously darted to her face to check her reaction, but Adelaide seemed to be spacing out again. “Ya good?”

She blinked as her eyes began to focus again, “I’m fine. Thanks for worrying.” Our protagonist couldn’t stop wondering about Solomon and his intentions. Even though they had been friends for years, there wasn’t much she knew about him. He never seemed to want to reveal his secrets and she didn’t want to pry into his personal business. A sigh fell from her lips as her brows furrowed. Adelaide trusted Solomon, but sometimes she wasn’t sure if the trust was reciprocated.

Mammon could tell something was up, but there was nothing much he could do about it except try to distract her. “That guy... Salmon? Salami? Somoni? Gah what was his name?”

“Solomon.”

“Yeah that was it. He said ya get lost easily. Do ya need the Great Mammon to show you the way? I never get lost!” A small chuckle slipped from her lips because she could clearly tell he was trying his best to distract her; even though he didn’t know what exactly her mind was preoccupied with nor did he know her that well as a person either. Even though she disliked having people mention her inability to get from point A to point B, even more so if she has to admit it, Adelaide couldn’t get mad at him because he was trying his best.

“Alright then, I humbly ask the Great Mammon to guide me,” she said as she held out a hand for him to take. He looked a bit surprised by her response but was happy she played along.

 _’I’ll just text Solomon later because I refuse to be kept in the dark about something involving me,’_ Adelaide thought to herself. There was no point in spending too much time worrying over it; she believed it was better to simply confront and have a conversation instead of letting her imagination come up with its own theories.

* * *

Adelaide plopped down in the same seat as yesterday, deciding it was better to sit next to demons she knew rather than demons she didn’t. There were still time before class began, so there weren’t many who were in the room.

“Good morning, Adelaide. You look a bit tired,” Simeon greeted with a smile.

“Good morning!” Luke, who was not enrolled it this particular class, was also present because he wanted to chat with his fellow exchange student from the Celestial Realm.

“Morning,” our female human exchange student replied back politely. “I just have a bit of a headache. According to Sol, it’s because he wasn’t there to brew me a cup of tea in the morning.”

Simeon nodded, “I do recall him mentioning that. It explains why he made us tea today. Despite his lack of culinary skills, he’s quite talented at brewing drinks.”

“Perhaps it’s because he treats it like brewing potions,” Adelaide chuckled as she uncapped the thermos. A pleasant smell of Earl Grey filled her nose and she hummed in excitement before taking a sip. Surprisingly, Solomon was correct. The intense migraine that plagued her slowly faded, allowing her expression to truly relax. 

“Hello Adelaide!” She visibly flinched at the booming voice that called her name. “Ah, my apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The culprit was none other than Diavolo, who stepped into the room followed closely by Lucifer and another demon.

She shook her head, “no, it’s alright. You didn’t do it on purpose. What brings you here?” Given that he wasn’t here the day before likely meant he wasn’t enrolled in this class. In the first place, she doesn’t think the Demon Prince would even be attending class. If anything, he was more like the principal.

“I came to check in on our exchange student. I heard you forged a pact with Mammon. That’s no small feat, and you did it in such a short time too.” He congratulated, patting her shoulder as a superior would do to their employee.

“It just stands as proof that you chose well bringing this human here, Lord Diavolo.” Adelaide finally gave the new demon her full attention. The way he held himself was polite and neutral, not giving away any signs of an attitude or mood; it reminded her of some of the butlers her aunt owns. But what stood out about him was his eyes. It unnerved her because it seemed like he knew exactly who she was and everything about her; it’s not a pleasant feeling. “Ah, pardon me, I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Barbatos, I have the honor of serving as steward to Lord Diavolo. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.”

“And to you as well,” she nodded in return, “you must already be aware of it, but my name is Adelaide Yang.”

“Barbatos is truly an outstanding individual. So much, that I wish to trade a certain idiot brother of mine for him instead,” Lucifer sighed, thinking of all the times Mammon caused trouble. It was just too many to even list, even if he only accounted for the last century.

“In the human world, it is sometimes said a truly wise man does not flaunt his talents,” Barbatos interjected.

“Those who flaunt their talents are often overestimating themselves and their own abilities,” Adelaide nodded in agreement. She encountered many people like that in high society, although it was more common in the children of that community.

“Indeed, but an incompetent fool has no talents to begin with.” Adelaide blinked at Lucifer’s words, although it sounded harsh, she could tell there was no hatred in them. If there were, she would’ve been able to tell by his eyes.

“Well I’ve heard that the most thick-headed child is the cutest,” Diavolo laughed, also knowing that Lucifer didn’t truly hate his brother. Although Mammon frustrated him to no ends, the Avatar of Pride still cared about him.

“It’s troublesome enough having him as my brother, but as my child? I don’t even want to think about it.”

“Ah, but I noticed you didn’t deny the part about him being cute.” Simeon joined in the conversation, finding it amusing to see Lucifer act in a way different from when they were in the Celestial Realm. “If I may add, out of you seven brothers, **you’re** the most troublesome.”

“Is that meant to be a compliment, Simeon?”

Luke scoffed, “of course not! It was an insult! A put-down! He’s taunting you!” He crosses his arm with a huff, resembling a child when he did so.

“Ah I see the Chihuahua is here too. I almost didn’t notice because you’re so small.” Lucifer teased, causing Adelaide to burst into a fit of small giggles. She didn’t think of it before, but she did see the resemblance.

“Wha- What are you laughing at, Adelaide?” Luke felt offended and pouted in response.

She simply reached out and patted his head like one would do to a dog or a child. “My apologies. You’re a very cute Chihuahua.”

“I’m not a Chihuahua!”

“Pardon me for interrupting,” Barbatos spoke up after checking his pocket watch. “The first bell is about to ring.”

“Yes, you’re right. In any case, I’m glad things are going well for you here, Adelaide.” Diavolo smiled brightly. In that moment, she saw a brief emotion cross his eyes; it was similar to how a child looks at the world, with amusement and curiosity. It made her feel like she was just a toy for the Demon Prince to enjoy. Being looked down on was one thing, but not even being seen as a person was on a whole other level. But there was nothing she could do at the moment but smile and put up the mask that was so familiar to her as they left.

“Luke, you should also be heading to your class now.” Simeon advised, seeing how the smaller angel stayed behind.

“I will. I have to display exemplar behavior as an angel even if it means attending a school full of demons. Just let me talk to Adelaide for a second.” Luke grabbed the cuff of her sleeve and directed her over to a corner to whisper, “don’t trust any of those demons. Especially Lucifer.”

Adelaide patted his head, “I’m grateful but you don’t need to worry so much about me. Also, I don’t like to listen to what others say about people. _**I prefer to judge with my own eyes.**_ Whether or not Lucifer and the other demons are trustable is up to my own opinion.”

* * *

”Speak,” Adelaide demanded with a determined look in her eyes. Class ended without a hitch and she had immediately dragged Solomon, who was in her last class, out by his collar. It didn’t matter where they went because she just wanted it to be somewhere with few demons around.

“My lady, before that... May I ask you to stop pinning me to the wall?” Currently, Solomon was being kabedon with an arm on both sides of his head. Luckily, Adelaide was wearing her favorite heeled boots that had a 3-inch heel, otherwise it would look rather comedic for her to be pinning someone almost 6-inches taller than her against the wall.

She blinked a bit confused before taking a step back, “I heard from Jess that that’s the best way to confront someone for answers.”

“That is called a kabedon. It is a way to confront someone for answers, but it’s usually about romantic answers,” Solomon chuckled in amusement. No doubt Jess left it out on purpose because Adelaide didn’t watch anime, so she wouldn’t know about it until someone points it out; no one could point it out until she did it, which would be a scene that Jess would’ve loved to see. “Well, since you’re so insistent on getting an answer from me, I suppose I have no choice but to go out with you.”

“Don’t make me deduct your paycheck.”

The sorcerer bursted out laughing, “alright alright.” He couldn’t help but tease Adelaide when her reactions were always so cute. But right now, she needed to know the situation and he was there to provide that information. “There’s been a lot of rumors spreading around the magic community. I have reasons to suspect that the Kyvernítis, **specifically your family** , will be targeted. Coincidentally, I got an invitation to participate in the exchange program, so I worked some magic to make sure you were the other student. I wanted to give you an opportunity to make pacts with some of the high ranked demons. That way, if necessary, you would be able to call on them for protection.”

Her eyes narrowed at him. Most people wouldn’t be able to notice, but she could as both an actress and his childhood friend. “You’re not telling me the full thing.”

“That’s the most I can let you know. The informant is pretty unreliable sometimes, so before I tell you anything else, I want to confirm the facts.” He sighed and shook his head. It wouldn’t do to give her false information before he had a chance to verify it. “In any case, I see you already have a pact with Mammon. I suggest you to try and convince Leviathan or Beelzebub next. For the Avatar of Envy... he’s a big TSL fan. He invited me over to rave about it sometimes. I can lend you my books and I would recommend talking to Simeon about it too.”

“Simeon?”

“He’s the author.”

“I see. You said you _**suggest**_ that I make a pact with them... be honest. You _**want**_ me to make a pact with them don’t you?”

“You caught me there. I want you to make a pact with as many as you can because more protection is better than none.” She sighed and touched her bracelet lightly, “well I’ll do as you say then. I trust you Solomon. Even if you hold secrets from me.” Adelaide turned around and left him to his own thoughts.

“What can I do when you trust me that much...” his lips curved into a slight smile as he leaned against the wall. “Come out —ne.” A figure emerged from inside the wall, red eyes gleaming from under the shade of her hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did block out the first part of name so that all you know is that this person’s name/nickname ends in -ne.
> 
> The Kyvernítis is not a race that exists in real life or the game. I have created it. More details will be given in the future.
> 
> Question of the day:  
> Do you prefer tea, water, or coffee?


End file.
